


Oh No, There's Two Of Them

by Megnana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megnana/pseuds/Megnana
Summary: Bucky had thought this part of his life was over.He was wrong





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky thought he was done with this.

He really did. He thought his mother hen days had ended when Steve got all big and strong, but no. Here he was. Again.

Bucky can almost feel his heart stop as some skinny kid in a pair of blue and red pajamas jumps in front of the gun toting thug currently holding up the small drugstore. He’s just ducked down to pick up a loaf of bread and some cheese, the only food he and Steve can actually prepare when Sam’s not around, when some druggie with a gun decides to hold the place up. Normally he doesn’t like to get involved in conflicts, and the guy behind the counter, a huge tattooed man with an impressive moustache (ex Russian mafia his mind tells him) seems to be capable of handling the trembling, desperate man. Counter guy has just started to talk the man down, thick Russian accent oddly calming, when it all goes to shit.

Another employee walks into the room, and upon seeing a man pointing a gun at their coworker, bursts into hysterics. Startled, the would be mugger turns his gun towards the new entry, and that’s when the kid comes in, bursting through the doors in a flash of red and blue and placing himself between the gun and the terrifies employee.

Years of training and experience kicks in as Bucky rushes forward with inhuman speed and places the palm of his metal hand over the barrel of the gun just in time to stop a bullet from finding its way through the kids head. All it takes after that is a simple kick to incapacitate the man and send him sprawling.

“Oh my god that’s so cool!” sounds a decidedly prepubescent voice from behind a frankly ridiculous mask. Bucky can’t bring himself to respond.

“Call the police” He instructs the man behind the counter, who is already dialing, an almost sad expression on his face “Oh, and I’m gonna need these” Bucky finishes, holding up his groceries.

“Just take them” Russian man says, “on me”

“Thanks man” And with that Bucky turns to leave, deciding he’s had enough of outside for today. He’s barely made it five feet down the street when a voice calls after him.

“Hey Mister! I didn’t thank you!” The kid from earlier has followed him out and is now jumping around like Steve when he hasn’t been out on his morning run.

“No problem kid, just do me a favor and stay home next time okay?”

“No can do, I got a job to do just like you”

“Yeah kid, how much they payin you to run around New York in your Pjs? Cause I think you need a raise”

“Haha real funny. I’m Spiderman by the way” He holds his hand out for Bucky to shake, and he does so, even if it’s slightly reluctant. He’s still working out the kinks in his new arm, and he’s not sure if he’ll break all the kids fingers if he applies too much pressure, so he barely curves his fingers around the kids. The boy doesn’t flinch at the feel of the metal, at least not hard enough that Bucky can see it through his mask, so he considers it a success.

“Anyway, I gotta fly, catch ya later mister!” and with that the kid turns and holds his hand out. A white substance flies from his hand and attaches to a nearby building. Spiderman uses it to fling himself at the building and then just, crawl up it.

It’s a good five minutes before Bucky can move again, and he’s only startled out of his reverie by the sound of a text notification.

STEVE: Hey Buck, can you get Doritos?


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Bucky sees the kid it’s in more ideal circumstances. He’s just finished running with Steve and is headed to a local cafe that he likes to go to when Steve is called off to important meetings immediately after their runs. It’s a cute little place, if a little bit ‘hipster' as Sam likes to say. Bucky doesn’t care, the coffees nice and the service is good. 

The kid is sitting on a nearby statue, pajamas and all, looking oddly dejected. Well as dejected as one can look when wearing a full body suit.

Bucky likes to think he hasn’t got a weakness for small, sad people, but he does. He quickly moves to the base of the statue and peeks up. 

“Hey kid, you alright?” He calls up, watching with some amusement as the kid startles and falls backwards, wrapping both legs around the statue and dangling down like a bat. 

“Oh hey mister! I’m okay, how are you?”

“I’m good kid, whatcha doing up there?”

“I’m just kinda thinking” The kid replies, somehow managing to look forlorn without showing his face. “I know I’m doing the right thing, running around, fighting crime. But like the bad press is just really disheartening ya know?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks, before the kid flips off this perch and lands neatly next to him. He pulls out a battered old phone with a cracked screen and opens up a news article. 

Behind Queens New Masked Vigilante: Spiderman, Hero or Nuisance 

Attached under the headline is a photo of the kid shooting some of his web stuff into some guys face, the caption beneath reads “Oops, Spiderman accosts man trying to enter his own car”

Bucky raises an eyebrow “You know attacking people from opening their own car is a dick move yeah?”

The kid groans, and Bucky would put actual money on him being fifty shades of red underneath that mask. 

“He was opening the door with a crowbar! It looked really suspicious! How was I supposed to know he’d locked his keys inside!” He goes to run a hand through his hair, then suddenly remembers that he’s wearing a mask and let’s his hand fall to his side in frustration. Bucky grins. 

“My friend Steve once picked a fight with a guy who was kissin a girl in an alley. Turns out she was his gal and they just wanted some alone time. Pal wasn’t happy I can tell you that” Bucky can remember dragging a much smaller Steve away from the alley as the soon to be sailing soldiers girl blushed so red that even Peggy’s lipstick seemed pale in comparison. The soldier had been remarkably understanding, once Bucky had calmed him down. 

“Yeah well that just looks suspicious! Like its better to say something and for it to have been a mistake than to not do anything and for it to have not been a mistake!” Spiderman interjects passionately. Not for the first time Bucky is reminded of Steve, who he could swear had said the exact same thing once, or maybe this morning. 

“Hey JB!” A familiar voice calls out “You down for lunch?” 

Bucky turns to see Sam making his way towards them, looking dapper in a nice suit. He had said something about a job interview for some organization in Brooklyn, where Steve and Bucky lived. He knew Sam would never say it aloud but he worried about the two of them, living out of time.

“Sure thing pigeon man, just gimme a second!” Bucky turns back to the kid “If you know you’re doing the right thing then stick with it. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says, they don’t matter. You do you kid. But stay out of trouble okay!”

“Yeah! Sure thing!” The kid perks up. Bucky’s heart almost breaks at how sweet this kid is, how innocent. He barely thinks before he pulls the piece of paper that Sam had written his phone number out of his pocket.  
“If you’re ever in trouble. Any kind of trouble at all, don’t hesitate to call this number okay?”

He can almost feel the kids eyes widening as he takes the paper. 

“Wow. Uh, sure thing mister. I’ll call if I need help” And with that he takes off. 

Bucky turns and makes his way over to Sam, who doesn’t even waste time asking questions before shoving him into a bush


	3. Chapter 3

It’s three in the morning when Bucky’s phone lights up and starts screeching out the first notes of ‘Ice Ice Baby’. Sam had set the phones ringtone when he first got it, and while he had the technical skill to change it the look on Sam’s face whenever his phone rang was worth whatever embarrassment he would suffer when it rang at the tower. 

Right now though it was three am and his phone was ringing. Bucky contemplates ignoring it for a second, but thinks better of it, grasping for his phone and knocking over a glass of water in the meantime. A problem for tomorrow’s Bucky to solve he resolves as he answers the phone. 

“Yes” He rasps into the phone, brushing back his hair from his face and wiping sleep from his eyes. 

“Oh, Uh, hey!” A young voice sounds. Bucky is instantly awake and pulling on pants. 

“Hey kid, what’s up?’ He asks, trying to keep his voice casual.

“Oh nothing much. I just, Uh, well I just ran out of webfluid and I’m too far away from home to walk. I can’t call Aunt M- I mean I can’t call for help right now and I don’t have money for the bus?” 

Bucky’s already grabbing Sam’s keys. “What’s your location”

 

It takes him less than thirty minutes to get to the kid, who is now leaning against a bin, red suit unmissable in the dim streetlights. He quickly winds open the window. The kid looks up at him and perks up. 

“You got any candy mister?”

“It’s Bucky, and no. Get in the car, I’ll take you home”

The kid is almost too willing to oblige, giving up lithe address for a park in Queens, and for a moment Bucky wonders if the kid is this trusting in everyday life. Probably he thinks grimly, given what Bucky’s seen so far the boy doesn’t really have to worry about aggression from normal people. After seeing the kid in the news one day Bucky had done some research, and had come to the conclusion that the kid was definitely enhanced. Probably why he’s trusted Bucky so far, he’s never encountered a person he couldn’t take, and probably thought that if things went south he could take Bucky down. 

And while the kid was definitely strong, Bucky had experience with taking down many different kinds of target. He could easily be at the kid. 

Bucky is jolted from his thoughts by a hiss. He turns to find the kid feeling under his mask, and even with only part of his face visible Bucky can see the ugly bruise spreading across his jaw. He pulls the car over. 

“Okay, mask off, I’m gonna take a look at that bruise”

The kids startles pretty badly, flattening himself against the door.

“Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I got a healing factor, this’ll be healed in like 20, tops”

“A bruise like that can be a sign of a fractured jaw. Unless you wanna be in more pain for longer I suggest you let me look at it”

Kid looks at him for a moment, then slowly removes his mask.

Bucky freezes. However young he thought the kid was, he’s younger. Soft and fluffy brown curls frame a decidedly prepubescent face. 

“How old are you? Where are your parents?” Bucky blurts out. In the faded light from the streetlights that shine through the car The Kid looks eerily like a young Steve, looking at Bucky through two black eyes after he picked a fight with a guy twice his size. 

“I’m fifteen” The kid rankles “And my parents are dead. I live with my aunt” he catches a glimpse of his face in the window and grimaces “Oh shit. I can’t go home like this, Aunt May’ll freak”

“Does your aunt know about this kid?” 

A pause, then wide brown eyes meet his, warm and oddly trusting. 

“No, I don’t tell her because she’d freak out. My names Parker by the way”

 

“Well Parker, I’m gonna patch you up, then I’m gonna take you home. But you gotta promise me you’ll tell your aunt about all this”

“Sure” The kid agreed, reluctantly. Bucky quickly changes course to the flat that he and Steve share in an oddly fancy part of Brooklyn. He pulls over outside and quietly hustles Parker inside. To Bucky’s immense displeasure, Sam is sitting at the kitchen counter looking oddly well put together in his dressing gown. He glances at Bucky and his oddly small charge and draws in a deep breath.

“Hey, freezer burn, what the fudge”

“Kid thinks he’s a hero. Gonna patch him up and send him home” Bucky grunts. Sam sights Parker’s swollen jaw, and immediately goes for the freezer and pulls out a bag of frozen peas. 

“Here kid, put this on it” Sam shoots Bucky a look that says they’re gonna have a long talk later. He then goes for the first aid kit that they keep in the kitchen for some unknown reason. “I’m gonna check you for other injuries if that’s okay?” When Parker nods Sam gently starts checking his arms for abrasions and fractures. Bucky is reminded, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, how gentle Sam can be. He immediately puts Parker at ease and pats him on the shoulder once he’s satisfied that the boy is largely uninjured. 

“Okay, I’m gonna come with to drop you off okay?”. Parker nods at this, looking drowsy. “Lucky it’s not a school night” Sam then murmurs to Bucky as he leads the kid to the door with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Bucky smiles grimly once again reminded that this kid was school age. 

It’s an oddly easy trip to Queens, With Parker making quiet conversation with Sam in the backseat. It almost feels normal when Parker waves his goodbye and makes his way inside a dingy looking apartment building. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Barnes” Is all Sam says on the way home. 

Truth be told so does he.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky hates his life. He really does. When young Parker had gone home and promised that he was gonna tell his aunt about his secret life as a spider vigilante Bucky had assumed that that was gonna be the end of it. No parent or parental figure would let that continue, at least no decent one.  
So when Sam suggests they go for a jog in Central Park in order to get him out of the house he doesn’t think twice. Going jogging with Sam is almost infinitely preferable to going jogging with Steve, as the blonde supersoldier turns his early morning jogs into a competition. Both Sam and Bucky had quickly learned not to jog with Steve if they also liked to relax.  
Sam liked to chat, and “jogging with Sam” actually meant “A brisk walk with coffee and cake after”. And while he would never admit it to anyone, Bucky looked forward to spending time with Sam, as much as he loved and appreciated Steve it was nice to be around people hadn’t known him pre Hydra.  
At that particular moment Sam was halfway through a particularly hilarious retelling of his first meeting with Clint Barton when a familiar figure in red and blue fell out of a tree in front of them. Parker hit the ground hard and then didn’t move.   
Bucky could feel his heart seize in his chest, and he shoved Sam aside rudely to run to the kid’s side, pulling his mask over his nose and checking his pulse.  
“He’s still breathing” Was the terse report he threw Sam’s way. The veteran quickly made his way to the kid’s other side and started checking him over for injuries.  
“Yeah man, I can see that. We gotta get this kid to a hospital, or home at least. You remember where we dropped him off last time?”. Sam quickly lifted the kid when Bucky nodded. “Okay, thank god we drove today. I’ll check him over for injuries in the car”  
It took a bit of wrangling, but they did eventually manage to get back to Sam’s car unnoticed. Bucky immediately started driving as soon as both Parker and Wilson were securely in the back seat. He could barely hear Sam’s voices over the frantic beating of his own heart. What if the kid was seriously hurt? What if he died and Bucky wasn’t able to help? In his mind Parker’s youthful face had become overlaid with a young Steve and for one brief moment Bucky felt 22 again.  
“Hey… Hey Barnes!” The shout shocked him out of his reverie and bought him back to reality. “Kids gonna be fine, looks like a mild concussion at most. We should get him home and in bed, and I think we need to talk to the kid’s aunt”   
Bucky nodded his agreement, and heard Sam’s responding sigh. “Man, do we even know which apartment this kid lives in?”

As it turned out they didn’t have to worry, as young Parker woke up as they were pulling into the street of his building.  
“Oh, hey guys” He slurred “Thanks for taking care of me, but I think I can go on from here”  
“No way kid” Bucky snapped in return “You shouldn’t be left alone right now. You have a concussion. Now what’s your apartment number?”  
“Aw man, May’s gonna freak” Parker muttered into Sam’s shoulder as the tall veteran helped him get out of the car. He gave them the number though and not five minutes later Bucky was knocking on the front door of the kids apartment.


End file.
